Lovin' Arms
by Tsunami Wave
Summary: This is a Ron/Hermione one-shot songfic. Normally I can write fair summaries, but this story is undescribable in a few words. Please read and review...I know you'll like it!


Author's note: I came up with this story while I was reading over the one I wrote for Inu Yasha using the same song and having the same title. I was actually reading over old stories or mine, trying to come up for ideas for the Harry Potter story I am currently working on, "What Kinda Assignment is This?" I've been told by my reviewers that it's a good story (Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron ^_^ best couples ever!), so I suggest you read and review, for, if nothing else, to help me achieve my goal of 30 reviews for that story. I know the readers of that story are going to be annoyed with me, but this story is one of the reasons the 4th chapter is taking so long -_- . . .oh well. Anyway, this is mainly Hermione/Ron with some Harry/Ginny in it. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
~ The Author (That is actually how I ask people to address me . . .strange huh?)  
  
P.S.- A woman named Tsunami is briefly mentioned. The people who have read my other story will probably slap hands to their foreheads and yell at me "Can't you write one story without adding her in?!" My answer? No. Anyway, for more info on this character, read my other story. Even if you don't want more info on this character, read my other story anyway. Alright, I'll stop advertising now, and let you read the story.  
  
P.P.S.- the stuff between the "~~~~" is the song.  
  
Lovin' Arms  
  
As Hermione Granger neared the Leaky Cauldron, well, what was left of it anyway, a sense of foreboding filled her. It had been a full year since she'd returned to this place. As she neared, she could see the charred ruins of the Leaky Cauldron, along with the small gold monument standing in the middle of it all.  
  
~~~~ If you could see me now, The one who said that she'd rather roam. The one who said she'd rather be alone. If you could only see me now. ~~~~  
  
Hermione made her way along the dirt path towards the monument. As she walked she looked around at the blackened remains around her. She could still remember that very day . . . still see kind Hagrid laughing, sitting at the bar talking with Tom the bartender. Next to him were Harry and Ron, dwarfed by his huge size. Ginny would come in at a moment with her shopping bags from Diagon Alley and sit down next to Harry, giving him a kiss, despite a dark look from Ron. He still didn't seem to grasp the fact that they were married as was he himself. . .  
  
~~~~ If I could hold you now, Just for a moment if I could really make you mine. ~~~~  
  
Over in the other corner, in one of the huge stuffed chairs, looking over his Ministry papers, as usual, would be Percy, sipping a small tankard of ale.  
  
"Don't want to go too far . . .expecially when I'm working on ministry business." he always said.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who'd been disowned by his family after refusing to join with the deatheaters, had dropped by that day, to sit and have a tankard with Harry and Ron, as his did on occasion.  
  
Fred, George, or Tsunami would sometimes drop by on one of their hours off from the joke shop . . .Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a hit all thought the world, and order forms came in from everywhere. Tsunami had just happened to drop in at the time it happened, and had been talking with Draco. Before it'd happened, Tsunami had been recently proposed to, too . . .  
  
~~~~ Just for a while turn back the hands of time. If I could only hold you now. ~~~~  
  
Hermione dropped to her knees in front of the monument as she reached it. Her eyes were filled with tears, and they were so close to overflowing. She lifted one gloved hand to the list of names, running her hand down the cold metal.  
  
~~~~ I've been too long in the wind, And too long in the rain, Takin' any comfort that I can. ~~~~  
  
'Rubis Hagrid  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Bill Weasley  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Alicia Spinit-Jordan  
  
Lee Jordan  
  
Paravati Finch-Fletchley  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
  
These are the names of brave souls that stood up and fought in the face of evil. Their memory will live on forever.'  
  
Hermione's eyes overflowed, and the names in the gold metal blurred. "Why?" she asked herself again in a whisper choked with tears. "Why did it happen? Why did I have to lose so many of my friends?" It had been a year, and the pain still hadn't faded.  
  
~~~~ Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains, And lying in your lovin' arms again. ~~~~  
  
Hermione still couldn't get over the fact that she'd never again see Hagrid's bushy grin, or hear Percy's bossy voice, or watch Draco jokingly tease "Scarface", as he liked to call Harry .  
  
She'd never again see Neville's weak wave, or watch Lee Jordan walk home with Alicia Spinet-Jordan, his lovely wife, or see Justin Finch-Fletchley sit in the corner, talking to Bill Weasley when he visited, Paravati, his wife, sitting on his lap.  
  
~~~~ If you could hear me now, Singin' somewhere through the lonely nights. ~~~~  
  
The attack by Voldemort had been horrible, and it had taken them all by surprise. Deatheaters had closed in from all sides, and there seemed no way of escape. She could still remember the look of terror on Paravati's face as she clutched at her husband, Justin's, arm. Finally, the deatheaters had stopped in a ring around them, and a figure stepped forward. They didn't have to guess . . .they already knew who it was.  
  
"Voldemort . . ." Hermione heard Harry hiss. A high, cold, cruel, laugh sounded, and it sent chills up all their spines.  
  
"Yes . . .very good Mr. Potter. Now, I give you all one choice. Join me, or die." he told them, his sinister face glaring evilly.  
  
~~~~ Dreaming of the arms that held me tight. If you could only hear me now ~~~~  
  
Surprisingly, Neville had been the first to take a stand. "Never!" he'd shouted. "Flippendo!" The curse headed straight toward a shocked Voldemort, then hit him, sending him into a wall. That was all everybody needed. The group knew they were dead, but they weren't going down without a fight. Hermione felt Ron push her behind him. She bairly caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy fighting his father, Lucius. Later she would find out he would kill his father, but die soon after from the recoil of the spell. Neville was up against two deatheaters almost twice his size, and he would go down fighting until the end. Justin was trying to hide Paravati the best he could, but being the dominant female, Paravati would have none of it, and soon Justin gave up and let her fight along side him.  
  
Lee and Alicia had been separated and were fighting deatheaters of their own. Lee gave his life for Alicia after blocking a spell that was meant for her. Blinded by rage and pain, she threw herself at Voldemort and managed to hit him with a couple spells. Finally Voldemort lifted his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra!" With a flash of green light, Alicia fell limply to the floor. She was dead.  
  
Hagrid, not being very experienced with wand magic, had been reduced to hand-to-hand combat, which wasn't really all that fair on Hagrid's part, but once he got a hit in, those deatheaters went flying fifty feet or more.  
  
Bill, who had been visiting London at the time, and Percy Weasley were the two brothers who fought side-by-side the entire time, one never leaving the other, one always watching the other's backs. Finally, both of them were killed with an "Avada Kedavra" from Voldemort.  
  
Finally, all the deatheaters but three, not including the Dark Lord himself, were left. By that time, the only people left to fight them was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Tsunami. It was by pure chance that they survived. The last three deatheaters had been easy enough, but it was the Dark Lord himself that they had a hard time surviving. Harry and Voldemort's wand somehow reacted to each other so that they made a cage so that they could not get into the outside world, and the outside world could not get into them. Ginny was frantic, pounding on the walls of the gold, web-like cage. But all they could do was watch. Finally, after a long and hard battle, Harry was able to stun Voldemort for a time, until the Ministry Wizards came and took him away to Azkaban.  
  
And all they'd been left with were memories.  
  
~~~~ I've been too long in the wind, And too long in the rain, Takin' any comfort that I can. ~~~~  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, a lone person, kneeling on hollowed ground, at a place where there used to be so much happiness. Now, on that place, there was only an echo of sadness . . .of what used to be. Footsteps shuffled in the dirt as they neared her. The person dropped to the ground next to her, holding out their arms.  
  
"Hermione," they whispered hoarsely. Hermione turned into the warm, strong arms of the person next to her, seeking comfort.  
  
"Ron . . .Ron . . .oh god . . ." Hermione sobbed, burrowing her head in her husband's shoulder. Ron's strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her fully into his embrace.  
  
"I know 'Mione . . . I miss them too . . .I miss them too . . ."  
  
~~~~ Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains, And lying in your lovin' arms again. ~~~~  
  
They sat there for a while, just two adults, kneeling near a small gold monument, one seeking comfort in the other as the pain that they'd stored up inside finally came out, spilling over in a torrent of tears and falling to the ground. Finally, Ron stood, taking Hermione with him.  
  
"Can you stand, 'Mione?" he asked. Hermione wiped her eyes again, then looked up him.  
  
"Yes . . .thanks Ron." Ron smiled his lopsided smile, then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Sure. Now come on. Little Rubis and Paravati are waiting for us a home." Ron told her, referring to their five-year-old son, Rubis Hagrid Weasley, and eight-year-old daughter, Paravati Alicia Weasley. Hermione nodded.  
  
And they set off down the hill.  
  
~~~~ I can almost feel your lovin' arms again. ~~~~  
  
Ending Author's Note: Well . . .this didn't turn out as I thought it would . . .but I actually like it better. Please review!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~~ The Author 


End file.
